


蔫儿坏2.0

by yugu



Category: shx ls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugu/pseuds/yugu





	蔫儿坏2.0

*避雷 涉及深呼晰和龙深

 

从浴室里传出的水声不断，周深缩在床上裹紧被子。他就只穿了件T恤，下身空荡荡的，两条腿和被子像是虚接触，可身体稍稍动一下，皮肤上就能感受到柔软布料蹭过，特别是屁股那里。

 

被打红的两瓣臀肉仍微微有些刺痛，一点点摩擦他都受不了。

 

想调整姿势，结果布料又擦到皮肤，撩过臀尖惹得他咬牙轻喘，那里又痛又痒，还有些麻。

 

异样的感觉从尾椎骨往上跑，从两个下凹的腰窝到精瘦后腰，再到后脖子，大脑皮层。情挑一般，挑逗着他的全身。

 

心里像有把钩子，勾得他克制不住主动去蹭被子，屁股撅起往被子上贴，晃动着腰来回磨蹭。似乎只有这样才能制住痒劲，但只要一停下来，就有更多的痒从身体里泛上来，钻到臀肉上，痒到心窝子里。

 

脑子已经没法思考，黏糊一团。周深的手松开枕头一角，颤颤巍巍地伸进被子里，扶上大腿，顺着皮肤滑向后边。

 

脑海里不断闪现他趴在床上裤子半褪不褪，堪堪只露浑圆，王晰用腿压着他，手在柔软饱满的臀肉上肆意揉捏、拍打的画面。羞耻感又开始涨了，如潮水一般涨起来，在他的手和自己臀尖接触的那一刹那，把人淹没。

 

皮肤相碰，先是像羽毛一般掠过，接着胆子越发的大，五指分开用力去揉，手指陷入臀肉里。

 

手掌心仅有的一丝凉意，逐渐被发烫的滑腻触感吞噬，热度单方向传导，体温却一同升高了不知多少度。

 

周深把翘臀往自己手里送，学着之前某人的动作揉搓起来，刺痛全转化为舒服的一部分，挤压感时不时戳到更加羞耻的私处，酥麻的快感诱导他蹭床单。

 

由于晃动，一开始裹紧的被子也变得松松垮垮，滑落至后腰，T恤落至露出肩胛骨，和一条隐没在被子里的凹痕——王晰洗完澡出来，看到的就是这么一幅画面。

 

他白皙皮肤不知怎么的，染上了点情欲的味道，被灯光打着，显得更加泛红发亮。

 

沉溺在自己世界里的周深压根没注意到浴室水声停了，反倒紧抓着脑内的一个画面不放——浴室里水珠划过王晰喉结锁骨胸，到达最后的三角区域。

 

周深手下动作越发纠缠，喉咙里的呜咽声从枕头的棉絮里溢出，他在兴奋。

 

被子半遮，被子下是令人遐想的一切。撩人的画面充斥着神经中枢，视觉冲击勾起不久前滑嫩弹性的触觉，王晰把擦头发的毛巾随意挂在肩上，走向床边。

 

“嘛呢？”伴随着低沉磁性的声音，如一滴水珠滴落在周深露出的后背上。

 

冰凉砸碎火热，周深猛地抖了抖。

 

不等他反应，王晰已经坐在床头，掀开多余的被子，慢条斯理地帮他整理好上衣，接着手覆上周深的手，“深深这里很红。“

 

周深埋在枕头里，拼命想把羞耻吞进肚子里，可他的手被王晰包裹，一同按在屁股上，被抓了个正着。

 

“深深很美。”

 

单单四个字，听得让周深心颤，低沉的气泡音滚进脑子里，像带着热浪一般。

 

王晰的手带动他的手，对臀百般照顾。描摹臀丘的轮廓，挤压丰润的臀肉，捕捉到酥酥的，挠人痒痒的小呻吟，从枕头里传出，安慰似的再抽手轻拍他后背。

 

刚在浴室里，王晰解决了一次生理问题，现在他有足够的耐心来帮助深深。

 

把人揽腰抱起，带入怀里，王晰不给周深一点思考的时间，手直接包裹上私处。

 

温热和滚烫紧贴，周深惊叫了一声，又立马止住，紧接着小喘声跑出来，他嘴巴微张，眼睛眯着，沉沦在王晰给他的快乐里无法自拔。

 

一场情事来的汹涌，去得也快。

 

王晰拿纸巾帮周深擦去溅到的几滴，半搂着凑近他耳朵，大碴子和正经话拼接得毫无违和感，逗他笑，惹他脸红。

 

 

昨晚王晰走的时候已经快凌晨两点，周深洗漱一番，躺到床上又有些睡不着，看到手机里郑云龙发来的微信，更加睡不着，基本睁眼到天亮。

 

镜子里眼睛下面两个厚重的黑眼圈，今天周深势必要撑起国宝的角色。

 

休息室里琦琦和川子在讨论如何消掉黑眼圈，周深坐在化妆镜前，听他俩叨叨叨，可有意思了。化妆师笑说深深晚上做贼去了，结果被王晰听到，马上反驳，“那昨晚我俩是一块儿去的，看我也有黑眼圈。”

 

整得跟有了黑眼圈是无限荣耀一样。郑云龙也较起劲，“我没有，深深可以分我一个。”

 

“你没有？”王晰看向郑云龙，眼里满是调侃。

 

郑云龙坦然地回望回去，“没有。”顿了顿继续道，“晚上教教你消黑眼圈怎么样？深深。”

 

周深不说话，脸上笑容收起来。气氛怪怪的。

 

李琦感觉不妙，接话“龙哥也教教我呗哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

然后郑云龙也不说话，气氛更加奇怪。

 

化妆师帮周深把黑眼圈盖住，急匆匆离开休息室，给深深化妆的时候总感觉后背凉飕飕的，被人盯着，太吓人了。

 

 

今天的录制排得满满当当，没什么闲聊休息的时间，除了中午吃饭，基本都在舞台和排练室里待着，1号机器里的画面都没工夫查看。

 

等到全部过完一遍，已经晚上了。录制舞台旁边的过道里灯打得很亮，像是能把心底的秘密都照出来。

 

导演组打板之后，都三两成群往过道里走，周深看了眼和李琦他们讨论三重的王晰，转身往另一边走。他没看到郑云龙，于是直接上了三楼。

 

老地方被开了盏灯，周深按下把手推开门，看到里面沙发上的人，不自觉地松了口气。

 

“黑眼圈怎么消呀？”周深坐到郑云龙旁边，转头问他。

 

灯光下，对方眼睛里的一切都能看得清楚，更何况是脸上的表情。

 

周深在笑，具体笑什么呢，郑云龙隐约能猜到。

 

把人拉到自己腿上，容易分开的双腿，容易摆弄的姿势，全在明示着郑云龙，周深是愿意的。

 

“深深，你很坏。”

 

话音刚落，郑云龙的嘴角被盖了一个章。


End file.
